Komupons
Komupons are CPU-controlled Heroes that appear in Patapon 2. They are usable in the Patagate, where up to three Komupon can be selected to accompany the Hero. New Komupons are obtained by breaking the eggs when completing new Patagate missions. In addition to the differences in equipment, species, and abilities, Komupons have different personalities that affect their style of combat. Below is a list of the 25 Komupons found in the game. Yaripon Okishi (Starter): : All it takes to make it through battle are trustworthy allies by your side! Keep believing this, and he will appear on the battlefield. : Weapon: Steel Spear : Mask: Jirin : Type: Buhyokko Moribu (Centura egg): : Too quick for his own good! He'll do whatever he wants and upset the Patapon Generals. What a horrible team player! : Weapon: Ancient Spear : Mask: Sutattan : Type: Uuhoho Pondere (Oasis battle egg): : An over-confident spear-weilder unconscious of his weakness to fire. He's very very strong, but he might bring about his own end. : Weapon: Great Fire Spear : Mask: Merachiize : Type: Moriussoo Tatepon Kabon (Starter): : Heroes come back with full strength no matter how many times they fall... if you ask this romantic, he'd say this is the "Power of Love". : Weapon: Iron Sword : Shield: Steel Shield ''' : '''Helm:Steel Helm : Mask: Gashishi : Type: Normal Kyuro (Sword Summit egg): : Very gentle and powerful too! And his endurance is legendary! But he hates uncivilized discourse... so he won't be doing much attacking. : Weapon: Giant Sword 'The Butcher' : Shield: Ultra Heavy Shield : Mask: Donpisha : Type: Mofuuru Bakun (Shookle egg): : The Horseman of Pata-Pon-calypse, his fatal strength and bravery is feared by many! Sadly, he's not the brightest of bulbs. : Weapon: Great God Armour : Shield: Wood Shield : Mask: Gochigachidesu : Type: Puuhyonku Yumipon Lutecci (Starter): : "I want to grow up, pon!" He goes out on the battlefield to earn Ka-ching. He thinks he's not strong enough but he'll give it all he's got! : Weapon: Steel Bow : Mask: Biyoyo : Type: Nyontama Hassh (Darantula egg): : He loves firing off his bow. He loves it even more than three meals a day! He spends all his day at the target range, and neglects the rhythms. : Weapon: Piercing Bow : Mask: Zubizuba : Type: Chikkuri Markyu (Ciokina egg): : With his strong body, he can take down any prey, and he has the accuracy to match his strength. He does credit to his clan. : Weapon: Great Ice Bow : Mask: Kakkokingu : Type: Gekoronpa Kibapon Silba (Dodonga egg): : He appears on horseback, riding where none dare tread! His form must be that of a true warrior! : Weapon: Iron Halberd : Horse: Lightning Horse : Mask: Nonburu : Type: Sabara Ladodon (Pharamatara egg): : Clad in crimson armor, he shouts, when you see them, strike! Strike!Don't look away, strike! Strike! I don't care who I'm facing, just strike!!! : Weapon:'' ''Flame Halberd : Horse: Crimson Horse : Mask: Dameranya : Type: Pyokara Magmag (Karmen Gate egg): : A long-serving hero with strong magic to freeze enemies. He's an aggressive attacker, contrary to what his cute name would suggest. : Weapon:'' Great Thunder Lance''' : Horse: Deep Impact ''' : '''Mask: Babiriino : Type: Gyabaan Dekapon Buruch (Karmen egg): : "Come out, come out!" He taunts and then charges towards the enemies with his enviable strength! He's tough but lacks good teamwork skills. : Weapon: Iron Hammer : Shoulder: Iron Shoulder : Mask: Ototo : Type: Pyopyo Germa (Manboth egg): : Hits his subordinates in the back with a nail bat. According to him, that's the best way to get them to work... : Weapon: Nail Studded Bat : Shoulder: Thunder Shoulder : Mask: Dosshiri : Type: Koppen Goldon (Kanogias egg): : A long-serving hero with an iron shield and bronzed body. His movements are slowed by the presence of such heavy armour. : 'Weapon: Morning Star "Giganto" : Shoulder: Great Shoulder Gigas : Mask: Hirarinmaru : Type: Baasara Megapon Natolie (Mochichichi egg): : Shouting in a loud voice, he dices through all enemies! However, he's a bit of a coward who runs at the first sign of danger to himself. : Weapon: Steel Horn : Armour: Wind Mantle : Mask: Gurara : Type: Mogyu Rolent (Ice Fortress egg): : His magnificent voice will lull all around him to sleep. But he gets so wrapped up in his songs that he often forgets his surroundings... : Weapon: Cioking's Horn : Mantle: Silk Cape ''' : '''Mask: Mekororinyo : Type: Gyopicchi Serime (Underworld tank Zugagang egg): : A brilliant musician with perfect pitch. His songs carry magic on them to drive anyone who hears them into a frenzy. : Weapon: Magic Flute Hamlin : Mantle: Dragon Mantle : Mask: Kacchinko : Type: Suppen Toripon Neoja (Goruru egg): : Flying high in the sky, he runs enemies through with his frozen harpoon! Even his own allies in battle don't know what he looks like. : Weapon: Ice Javelin : Bird: Blue Bird : Mask: Kachinkon : Type: Mashu Sibou (Cioking egg): : A long-serving warrior with always-searching eyes. The rain of harpoons he drops over the battlefield take enemies down quickly. : Weapon: Drum Javelin : Bird: Garuda : Mask: Shubabiya : Type: Kanokyon Artom (Zuttankarmen egg): : The greatest warrior, written about in legend! The Patapon among Patapons! Anyone who tastes his power will be in for trouble... : Weapon: Magic Javelin Gaebolg : Bird: Magic Bird Onmoraki : Mask: Myuutan : Type: Babassa Robopon Seren (Fenicci egg): : A gentle giant with the heart of a child. But once you set him off, no one can stop him. : Weapon #1: Brick Arm : Weapon #2: Brick Arm : Mask: Pokapoka : Type: Fumyaaru Baryun (Dettankarmen egg): : Within this hero's gentle heart hides a ferocious warrior. When he gets mad... that's when the real hurting starts. : Weapon #1: Great Ice Arm : Weapon #2: Ice Arm : Mask: Subasara : Type: Mogyuun Mahopon Rantan (Zaknel egg): : An Idol Patapon loved by all, overflowing with charm and an amazing smile. However, he's not much of an attacker, so use him as a healer. : Weapon: Soothing Staff : Boot/Shoes: Wing Boots : Mask: Chittoriyo : Type: Wandaba Prati (Kacchindonga egg): : His powerful Juju ranks him as the greatest magician in the Patapon world. Those who try to stand in his way will be fried by rains of shooting stars. : Weapon: Heaven Staff : Shoes: Magic Shoes Lilith : Mask: Dongyugyu : Type: Mashuro Stats Table A full list of all obtainable Komupons with stats, name, and class. Trivia * It seems that they have a bit of artificial intelligence due to the fact they all have different personalities. * The Kibapon Komupon Silba has a powerful horse (Lightning horse) despite him being one of the earliest Komupon you will get. * Except for Robopons and Mahopons, there are three Komupons for each type of Patapon unit. Some say that there was a missing egg that didn't make it in the game, thus explaining this issue, but that not seems to be the case, as there is no proof of such claim whatsoever. * Bakun is the only one besides gong that has the Great God Armour, The weapon you cant get unless you use cheats. * By looking closely at the Komupon Goldon, it's evident that his Baasara "helm" is not attached properly to his body graphic. Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 2 Category:Hero Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yaripon Category:Tatepon Category:Yumipon Category:Kibapon Category:Dekapon Category:Megapon Category:Robopon Category:Toripon Category:Mahopon